


Fur of the Werewolf - HircineXReader

by itiosthegamer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ported from my deviantart, itios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Shock

Your name is (Y/N), you live just outside Falkreath city, in a home you built yourself from the ground up.  
One peaceful night at your beloved house, you hear a smash.  
You dart from your room, still entirely bare.  
Your eyes dart around, frantically searching for the source of the noise  
"Arooo!"  
You dart your head out the door and see a wolf eating some leftovers you tossed out in the afternoon.  
The wolf turns to you and runs away, holding the venison scraps in it's mouth.  
You sigh and go back to your room to sleep.  
After a peaceful 2 hours of rest you wake up and rub your eye with your fist and yawn  
You dress in your daily clothes and head downstairs, passing a mannequin bearing Daedric armor that you forged yourself.  
There you see a wolf sitting at the foot of your dinner table, curled into a ball.  
You sit down next to it and pet it, stroking it's charcoal black neck scruff.  
The wolf looks at you and growls happily.  
You didn't even knew dogs could.  
The wolf's mouth moves, but you don't process it fast enough  
"...I said, STOP!"  
Your jaw hits the floor as the wolf walks away, bitterly.  
You sit down at the table and try to comprehend what just happened  
A wet tongue moves up your arm  
You looks down, shaking, when you see it's just the wolf.  
"I was just kidding, you know I couldn't pass up being with a cute mortal like you..."  
You recognize the voice.  
It was Hircine


	2. Bright Day

The warm sun beats down upon your face as you try to perfect a tan during one of the warmest days of the year. After your previous encounter with the Huntsman, you thought life was strange, a deity adoring you and all, not everybody gets that, just you.  
"hey! (Y/N)! Ower here!" Hircine barks.  
you roll your eyes  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Can I go swimming? It's really hot out..."  
"since when were you so human like?"  
"I guess the only way to study you humans is be one of you, I suppose"  
"But your a dog"  
"I'm a mutant kajiit, not a dog!"  
"Nope, dog"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
This wasn't something you thought you would ever do, argue with the all powerful demonic lord of hunting about weather or not they were a dog or a mutant kajiit, weird day.  
"Come on, (Y/N), I'm melting!"  
"thatanditotallywanttoseeyouinoneofthoseskimpyswimsuitEleanorkeepsmakingforyou"  
You grab your bow  
"Fine!"  
You walk inside and change, then exit wearing your least favourite swimsuit, the tiny one which was probably smaller than a finger, you never get to use it much since Skyrim is an unforgiving place full of snow, but near the Reach it was far more exotic.  
Hircine laughs  
"If I had known you would've done it, I would've suggested nude!"  
you shoot a warning shot at Hircine  
"No. Bad. BAD. BAD!"  
Hircine boldly marches towards the lake, you resiliently following behind by around a meter.  
Every time somebody would pass, you cover your face in shame to hide your embarrassment and so nobody could point you out the next time they saw you.  
You finally arrive and enjoy the rest of the day at a nearby lake.


End file.
